I'll Be There
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: I would always catch him running across the rooftops, jumping into a bile of hay, or assassinating Templars. Every glorious moment of his I catch, I drew. I never thought he would want to keep a drawing I haven't finished. I also never thought to fall in love with someone I didn't even know, let alone an Assassino. One-Shot! Ezio/Reader


**I'LL BE THERE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO THE BAND THAT SAVED MY LIFE, HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **ASSASSIN'S CREED OR THE READER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **Forgive me if I make any errors.**

 **Yes I used Google Translate. *bruh***

* * *

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"(Y/N)?" My eyes lifted from my sketch book to Leonardo da Vinci, my father. Yes, you heard right, my father is the famous painter, musician, sculpture, and teacher. He's a kind father, even from all the beatings the Templars put on him and I, he still doesn't give up on me, for the both of us. Like him, I'm an artist. I like to draw what's on my mind and what I see. Right now, I was drawing a hooded gentleman gracefully falling into a haystack, I saw this earlier. Others in Venice would insult him since he was a criminal, killing mostly all the officials this city has to offer. His name is Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He is an Assassin. Driven by the rage of those he trusted, his father and two brothers were hanged in front of the citizens of Florence. My hometown. It was tragic, seeing him flee the city with his mother and sister. I wished them the best of luck in my head. Since I was too scared of father finding out. Later, the Assassin came again. This time with pages and news. Father tells me to stay upstairs in my room. I wanted to go up there anyways. Ezio is a ladies-man. Every single lady adores this handsome man, even if he's a wanted criminal. I admit, I do not adore him for his looks and body, I adore him for his personality. He protects the ones he loves, fights for justice, even if he sacrifices his chance of a free life. He is very kind, he saved my father from another beating yesterday. I owe him my trust and dept. I just wish I wasn't so afraid of saying Hi to the man... I would do anything to get to talk to him._

 _"Yes Father?" I stood up, lowering my hands to they rested at my hips._

 _"Ezio is coming again. Go wait upstairs for me dear. It shouldn't ta-" He was interrupted by a few knocks and the door opening._

 _"Leonardo?" The Assassin's voice echoed throughout the workshop. "Where are you? I have news, it's very urgent!" I gasped a bit at his footsteps slowly came closer._

 _"Quickly (Y/N)." Father gently put his hands on my shoulders and ushered me upstairs. I pounced up the steps, rushing to my room. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. My chest heaved a heavy sigh, the nervousness creeping away at my fingertips. "Ah, Ezio, is there anything you need?" I heard my father ask the Assassin. I shivered slightly just thinking about him. Bloody hell how I wish I could... Just..._

 _"Gah!" I kicked the door out of anger, dropping my sketch book on a chair that rested in a corner._

 _"What was that?" I heard Ezio ask from downstairs._

 _I squeaked softly. "Oops... Father's going to kill me."_

 _"(Y/N)?" A knock was heard. I jumped a little, oh no. "Are you alright darling?" I hesitated, but walked over to the door. I twisted the knob and opened the door. There, my father stood with a concerned expression on his face. I didn't see the Assassin anywhere._

 _"Yes Father, I'm fine." He patted my head._

 _"You almost scared me to death, (Y/N)." He sighed softly._

 _"Sorry Father. It won't happen again." I bowed my head a little, clenching my hands together._

 _"Good. Ezio was just about to give me another Codex Page to work on." Great, make me feel more sorry for myself won't ya._

 _"Hmm..." I leaned from side to side, uncomfortable under the stare of my Father._

 _"Leave her be, Leonardo." My insides melted at the sound of the Assassin's deep voice. "You have yet to introduce me to such a woman." He gently raised my hand and kissed it on the fingertips. My cheeks heated up, even if it was wrong, he kissed so many women with those lips. "Tell me bella, what's your name?"_

 _"(Y/N)..." I mummer._

 _"(Y/N)." He rolled the word off his tongue, then a few times more, before smiling. "Are you that sketcher I saw on the streets a few days back?"_

 _"Um... Yeah." I nodded._

 _"May I see your sketchbook?" Woah, now he's sounding like the citizens when they find gold on the ground. I looked at Father, who sighed but nodded, grumbling under his breath. Ezio let go of my hand as I got my sketch book from the chair, it still rested on the page I was working on. I lifted it shakily into my hands and stepped back to the door. Ezio gently took it. I half expected him to criticize me for stalking him. (So me. Just... *lifts tablet and takes picture of Ezio at Blacksmith* *slides away slowly*) But he didn't, he just tilted his head, and his mouth opened slightly._

 _"Sorry for uh... 'Stalking' you, if that word is usable..." I trailed off, an imaginary cloud hovered over me, raining._

 _"I love it."_

 _"Huh?" I flinched._

 _"(Y/N), I love it!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and showed me my own drawing. "You have my robes right, my position, even my scar! How is that even possible?!" I stood completely still. Like a statue on a sunny day. "May I keep this?"_

 _"Wait, what?" I looked at him._

 _"I will give you 500 florins for your drawing." He started to get a bag out of his pocket, but I put my hand on his bicep. Haha, brave thing to do hand..._

 _"Ezio, that's too much. I can just give this to you for free. Besides, it's not even-"_

 _"(Y/N), trust me on this." He flattened out my hand and put the bag of florins in it. "You've earned it." He gently ripped the paper off and folded it, putting it in his pocket. "I'll keep this safe, no matter what." I hesitated, then nodded, smiling faintly. I noticed that Father wasn't there. Which made me sad on the inside._

 _"Thank you, Ezio, it means a lot."_

 _"No, thank you for noticing me and not running away." We both laughed, then he suddenly kissed my forehead. I blushed heavily, almost dropping my precious book. To think a couple of minutes earlier, I was avoiding him. "Hey, if you catch me doing something you like again, draw it, I would love to show my Uncle how well the Daughter of Leonardo da Vinci can draw."_

 _"I will Ezio. But, if I do, where should I find you?"_

 _He looked up in thought for a moment, then chuckled. "Near my old home, (Y/N). Just leave them in a basket near the Doctor." He smiled. "I'll pick them up when I have the time." I could swear my eyes sparkled for a moment._

 _"Okay." He patted my head, making me giggle like a small child._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **Present Time (1498)**

"Claudia, have you seen Ezio?" I asked from across the room. She looked up from her book, smiling.

"He is upstairs in his room, putting up another portrait of his enemy. Why? Did you finish another drawing?" I nodded, a huge grin on my face. "May I see it? I may want to keep it." (What I would give for a 3D Printer right now... ;-;) I chuckled a bit and stood up, walking over to where she sat. I stood in front of her desk and gave her the drawing. Her eyes sparkled and she put her hand on the drawing, softly.

"I saw a portrait of your father and brothers, so I wanted to draw them along with Uncle Mario..." I blinked, smiling after a couple of seconds. "... Instead of just Ezio, I think I'll give it to all of you, to give you something to remember them by." Claudia quickly stood up and hugged me tightly, crying.

"Oh (Y/N)! Grazie! Grazie! (1)" She kissed both of my cheeks and I patted her back.

"Prego Claudia. (2)" I nodded, hugging her small form close. "I'll go ask Uncle Mario if I could put this somewhere." Claudia sniffed, then nodded, pulling back.

"Grazie (Y/N)... I'm sure Ezio would be very pleased." She grinned. I chuckled, walking out the slightly messy room. "Tell him I said to hug you when he cries!" I nearly stumbled in my steps, my hand over my mouth in a matter of seconds as a few laughs escaped.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed. "Where would you get that idea?!" She rolled her eyes and took out a quill, writing in her huge book, ignoring my red face glaring holes into her forehead. "Ugh, fine." I walked off, clenching the sides of my (F/C) dress so I don't trip on it. Upon reaching the steps, I could hear hushed voices coming from Maria's Room. I shrugged and walked up the steps.

Holding the drawing to my chest, I called out his name. "Ezio?! I have finished another drawing." The voices stopped talking, the only sound I could hear was my footsteps. "Hm..." I trailed off, looking around the Villa. I started my quest of finding Ezio towards the gallery, forgetting Maria's room for a moment. In there, I found Mario next to a painting of Venus, Goddess of Love. "Oh, Uncle Mario?" A smile found its way to my face as he turned and patted my shoulder.

"(Y/N), finally someone to rid me of this nothingness. Anything you need, dear?" He stood in front of me, the scar on his right eye symbolizing that being an assassin was indeed hard.

"Yes, you wouldn't mind of putting this somewhere special after I show it to Ezio?" I put the drawing in his hands. His good eye widened like Claudia's did, and he looked up with a grin.

"Of course my dear! A gift like this could not go unnoticed! Go, show him." He clenched my shoulders softly. "Afterwards, I'll be in my studies. (c:) Have fun (Y/N)." He patted my back and walked away from me. Leaving me there in wonder.

I lowered my eyebrows. "Why does everyone keep saying that...?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and skipped off towards the hallway that lead to Maria's room. Then broke out into a run, eager to show her. She'll probably cry, or worse, hate me for reminding her more of her deceased family, it's a risk worth taking. I then slowed my steps, reaching her room. I peeked in, knocking on the door softly. "Aunt Maria? Are you in here?"

"(Y/N)." I smiled and walked in, seeing her by the bed. "What's that?" She looked at the paper in my hands. I sat next to her and put the drawing in front of her.

"Just a gift I wanted to give all of you. Seeing as this is a tough time right now with more Templars and Assassins coming around, I wanted to draw something for all of you." It took a while, but she extended her arm and traced over the jawline of Giovanni's face. I saw a smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You drew this?" My ears perked at her question, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mmhm, I just wanted to give you something to remember them by instead of just a faded memory. Uncle Mario said he would put this up in the gallery after I showed Ezio." She nodded.

"Go do that, I bet you'll make his day after his mission in Rome." She kissed my cheek. "You really do have a gift, (Y/N). I wouldn't mind you and Ezio having little Assassino babies running around the Villa." I stuttered on my words and felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. She laughed and turned back to the feathers in front of her.

"Okay, I'll be back." I stood up and quickly stepped out the room. My throat rumbled. "Sweet Mother Mary..." I mumbled, reaching the wooden steps that led up to Ezio's room. I put my hand on the wall, starting my journey up the steps. "E-Ezio! I have finished another drawing!" I called, reaching the top of the first flight of stairs. Stupid dress... Why I do I wear these again?

"Just a minute bella!" I heard Ezio shout back. A smile reached my face, my eyes looks ahead as I kind of ran up the steps. Reaching the ladder, I looked up, seeing Ezio looking down at me with his hood up. He smiled and gestured for me to come up. I put a corner of the paper in my mouth and was careful to not let it get wet. I climbed up the ladder, then grabbed Ezio awaiting hand as he pulled me the rest of the way up. I gently took the paper out my mouth, seeing it wasn't harmed, I gave it to Ezio.

"I finished, marking the 46th drawing of this year." I smiled, bright and cheerful I ish. (c: Grammar.)

"H-Hey!" He playfully punched my shoulder. "If you're counting the drawings that you threw away 'accidentally', then you're highly-" His eyes locked to the drawing, his lips trapped on the letter 'm'. "Mis-tak-en..." I giggled on the inside, but the pure shock, and sadness written all over his face made inner me shut up.

"I remember when you and my father would talk about your family when you were over in Firenze. I know how much you miss racing with Federico, collecting Feathers for Petruccio, and running around all of Firenze delivering documents for Giovanni. Believe me, I miss when I could see you run across the streets in a hurry and see Federico behind you, laughing like not a care in the world. I miss those days, Ezio, when the British wasn't-" I gasped slightly as he dropped the drawing, clenching my shoulders roughly in just a mere second.

"Don't-" He choked on words, lifting me off my feet and hugging me around the back tightly, as if I were the needle in the haystack. I felt his body tremble and break down, the tears streaming down his face, hands gripping the fabric of my dress. "Don't. Talk... About those bastardos." He buried his face in my left shoulder. I blinked slightly, then wrapped my legs around his waist. My mind screamed at me to stop what I was doing, that I'm going to blow all my thoughts to him. But my body was on a different planet. I gently got my arms out his grip and wrapped them around his neck, closing my eyes, I let him pour his heart out.

"I'm sorry... Just... Let it all out, Ezio." I said with a caring voice. Soothing the soul that's held all his pride in for a long, long time now. As have I, after father moved to Venice, he entrusted the Auditore family to look after me and care for me. I missed him and his ideas to change the world, also his tutoring to make me smarter, the explosions of his failed experiments, then there's me, where he would find me crying in my sleep, or screaming loudly. He would take me to his bed to let me sleep with him until I wasn't scared anymore or fell asleep. No one except Maria does that to me anymore, she's just like what I would remember a mother to act like. Even if her beloved child is growing up, she would always comfort her child when he/she was scared. I smiled, putting Ezio's hood down, I ran my fingers through his hair, as to calm him and I. Without realizing it, I started to sing the song I heard in my dreams when my Mother left us.

 _Can you see me my love?  
Up there above?  
When you were dying,  
I was dying too_

 _Look for meaning in song,  
but the meaning was gone.  
Cause I was crying,  
_ _Right along with you._

 _If the heavens may break,  
I hope our sake  
That if they ever do  
I'll Be There with you._

Ezio finally pulled back, searching my face for something, his red face calming a bit. I blushed slightly, then put my hands on his shoulders.

 _I had something to say  
_ _But the words ran away  
Just like they always do_  
 _I'll Be There with you._

I put my left hand on his cheek, wiping the tears that threatened to escape those eyes. Then, what happened next? Well... He set me down on my feet, hands, resting on my hips. My hand still rested on his check, but the other planted on his chest. After a moment of silence, we leaned in, slowly but surely, we kissed. It was soft, like he thought I would push him away, maybe that's what other girls did to him when he was 'flirting' with them. I rolled my eyes mentally and just went with it. My hand caressed his cheek, a few tears escaped my eyes along with this. Maybe it's relief that I've finally got my wish, or maybe it's sadness, we've both lost family members when we were young, but tears of happiness, that maybe the love of my life loves me back, loves my drawing, and my attempts to calm and sooth his poor soul. But, there's another emotion, what about fear? Fear? Fear that... He's using me like all his other women when he needed a break from killing Templars? Or maybe he's playing a trick? I brushed that off my mind, he's matured, much more than what I have. With all the loses, assassinations, missions, training, and family he has to care for, yeah, I may be a girl without a family, but I don't think I would've lasted this long if I was him. I was suddenly lifted off my feet again, a hand holding me up by my lower thigh. Now, I rested my hands on both his cheeks, moving my lips more in sync with his, more roughly I might add. But, there was this romance killer called 'Oxygen', and we both broke apart, gasping for breath. Neither of us spoke, let alone move from our position. Nothing -but Oxygen- could ruin this moment.

"E-Ezio...?" I said, as my breath finally caught up to me.

"Hm?" He hummed.

I hesitated a bit, sooner or later, I had to say how I felt about the Assassin. I gulped, then put my hands on his shoulder, laying my head down on his chest. "I love you. Ever since I've seen you run across the rooftops, visits with my father, taking me in and teaching me how to defend myself, I love you, Ezio Auditore. When we met, I was a stuttering mess before you came, I would never dare to look at you because I thought I would just embarrass myself in front of you, but... You made me come out of my shell when you happily screeched over my unfinished drawing of you." He chuckled.

"(Y/N), can you believe that I've known you even before I've seen you drawing?" I shook my head.

"No..." I felt a hand run through my hair softly, then a kiss on my temple.

"Mother knew Leonardo even before I, and she was so excited when she found out he had a baby girl, when Leonardo was out, she would bring you over to do the stuff mothers do for babies, all the while taking care of Claudia, and soon Petruccio. Sometimes even when Mother and Father were running errands, she would let me and Federico hold you. She knew you loved us the most, as you would pull on my hair and laugh when I would almost cry in pain." I giggled a bit.

"Even I was a pain in the butt when I was little." We both laughed, reliving the good memories all over again. "I remember when I would see you in the streets flirting with the other girls, and she hits you upside the head with her purse."

"That hurt!" He complained, I knew he had that cute little pout on his face.

"I bet it did." He released me from his grip, then picked up the drawing that fell to the floor, looking at it one more time before wiping whatever tears he had left. I gently took it from his hands, straightening out my dress. "I'll be taking this to Uncle Mario, he said he'll put it somewhere special." Ezio kissed my forehead one more time before gripping my wrists gently.

"You truly have a gift, (Y/N), thank you for all you've done for this family and me." He pecked me on the lips before letting me go. I smiled like a doofus before going down the ladder, skipping down the stairs, tripping a few times, before touching the spot where he kissed me. I blushed, here I am again, just a few years ago I was a mess, hard in love, blushing mess. Now, I got the man of my dreams, and I'm still a blushing mess! I grinned and ran down the hall, a new energy bursting through me.

 _We're simply meant to be..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I finished this at nearly 1 in the morning and I'm tired. Sorry if this goes a little too fast. I normally write more than 3,670 words in a one-shot of my favorite character from a series. But... the song really touched my heart when I heard it, next year I want to sing it at the Talent Show since I pretty much mastered the lyrics by now. Hear it for yourself, it's called I'll Be There- Hollywood Undead. I felt relived when I heard no cursing in it since it was such a lovely song and a nice way to sorta end the album.**

 **Requests for Assassin's Creed? Message me and I'll work on it when I find time.**

 **(1)- Grazie- Thank you**

 **(2)- Prego- You're Welcome.**

 **(Yes, I used Google Translate... I'm a terrible person.)**


End file.
